noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 417
|image = 417.JPG |Release Date = 01 August 2016 |Chapter = 417 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 416 |Next Chapter = Chapter 418}}Regis is frustrated as he and Seira can't provide help for M-21's rescue since they have to guard the children and the school in case other enemies try to take advantage of the current crisis and attack. Seira assures him that their role is important as Rai and Frankenstein can now fight without restraint knowing that the children are safe. What annoys them the most is that M-21 is being used as an experiment specimen once again...a fate worse than death. Rai, Frankenstein, Muzaka and Lunark are on their way to the werewolves' lair. Muzaka is clearly displeased with Maduke's use of their race for experiments. Muzaka comments that Rai has really changed, seeing how he is risking so much for a human (M-21) who isn't really a human. Muzaka has hoped that Rai would have changed sooner. In Maduke's castle, the werewolf Lord enquires Ignes about the main experiment whose end result would make a specimen powerful enough to overpower Muzaka. Ignes assures him that everything is going well for she knows Muzaka's abilities and weaknesses very well, having studied him for centuries. Maduke tells her that Muzaka is going to arrive soon and orders Ignes to finish the experiment soon even if it means the loss of more werewolves in the process. Ignes agrees though she complains that the specimen won't survive for more than a day. Maduke doesn't care about that and further promises her more werewolves for experiments. Kentas' body has reached its limit due to the brutal experiments done by Ignes. He wonders aloud if the modified human is alive. M-21 answers him, proving that he is, but is unfortunately in no better condition than Kentas. They have a conversation in which Kentas says that he believes that his decision to express his disappointment towards the use of his fellow clan members being used as experimental subjects was correct. M-21 also talks about his life as an experiment. Shortly after, two werewolf scientists come who wish to free Kentas. They reveal that they started as scientists as they were weak and thought they could help their clan by scientific research. Sadly they lacked influence and power to stop the use of their clan members for experiments and had no choice but to follow the orders of their Lord. At the very least, both of them wish to save Kentas. Kentas is glad to know that people who agree with him exist in the clan but he tells them to not save him as that would make them traitors in the eyes of Maduke. Knowing full well the outcome of their decision, they still free M-21 and Kentas. M-21 and Kentas are both physically exhausted thanks to the injuries acquired from Ignes' experiments. They introduce themselves to each other. They know that their path is full of danger but they can't let this chance go to waste as it is their only hope. The two walk towards the exit of the lab...towards their hope.